In the Club
by kiyoshi rin
Summary: Inspired by 2ne1's song "In the club." Chu Ga Eul decides to get rid of Yi Jung from her life entirely by going out and doing something that not even the innocent her would ever do.
1. Chapter 1

-In the Club-

-Chapter One-

"Ready to throw everything away?" A girl wearing a black beanie with a puffy ball on the back, a black cardigan on top of a white tank top and black short shorts with black leggings and boots asked. Her reddish short hair gleamed underneath the lights that flashed repeatedly.

"Yeah I am, let's go Ga In." The second girl, with long curly hair with her bangs covered by a white newsboy hat, nodded. She wore a pink halter under a white vest. Her white jean skirt fitted her nicely and accentuated her legs and her white heel boots made her legs look longer and beautiful.

"You know there's no going back right?" Ga In warned her.

"I'm tired of the old me, I want to be reborn." She said in all seriousness.

"Alright, have fun." Ga In smirked and she walked into the club, leaving her cousin to survive in a sea of raving beasts.

Ga Eul looked around as the music blared and messed with her head. The club was crowded with a bunch of hot bodies grinding against one another and it smelled of alcohol and drugs. Oddly enough, she didn't hate it. Her heart pounded rapidly and matched the beat of the music. She could feel her heartbeat and the music wasn't bad, in fact, the DJ had really good taste in music. She saw crude eyes turn and examine her body as she walked onto the dance floor. The old Ga Eul would have felt intimidated but this wasn't the old Ga Eul anymore. She felt powerful as the gazes of lustful men turned to her. She looked around and saw her cousin talking to a guy who looked really interested in her. He didn't look so bad and he was wearing black attire just like her. They seemed to match.

"Hey." A guy walked up to her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." Ga Eul tried to look as seductive as she could. The two headed to the bar where the bartender blended them a mix drink. The male never took his eyes off her as he emitted rays of lust. She sipped her drink as coolly as she could and she heard some girlish screams. The words that the women shouted nearly made her spit out her drink.

"It's So Yi Jung!" The girls squealed and Ga Eul turned in time to see the man worthy of being called perfect appear in the club. As usual, he was not alone; two girls, one in each arm, were with him and they seemed like they were flaunting some special jewelry or something worth a lot of money. She frowned in disgust and she turned and gulped down her drink.

"You bastard!" She shouted but it was only drowned out by the loud music.

"Would you like another one?" The guy asked, slightly alarmed by her outburst which only he heard since he was sitting next to her.

"Alright." She said quietly and looked at the guy. This guy was not going to help her at all. He wasn't even at the same level in terms of looks with the girls Yi Jung was with. She needed someone better, someone that could top Yi Jung. The music blared and caught her attention once again; she left the bar and ignored the male who was calling her. She walked up to the front of the stage and there was the DJ mixing some music and looked like he was having such a fun time. Her beauty must have captivated him as well as he looked away from the music equipment and looked down to smile at her. He wasn't that bad in terms of looks, in fact, he was pretty cute and might rival that of So Yi Jung. Ga Eul gave a smile to the DJ and danced to the beat of the music, as she did a spin, she turned at the wrong time to see Yi Jung dancing around a whore. Ga Eul rolled her eyes as she look on with disgust at how crude that man could be. She couldn't figure out how she came to fall for such a guy like him. Was she that naïve to fall for such sweet words coming from a poisonous mouth? She couldn't believe she pined for such a lecherous male like him. How stupid was she to fall for such a man when there were so many guys who could rival him in kindness and sweetness? Well not anymore, she was going to be different.

The music suddenly changed to more of a slow beat song and everyone matched up into pairs. "Would you like to dance?" A slightly deep voice asked and she turned around to see the DJ.

"Sure." She grabbed his opened palm and he gently led her to the beat of the music. Their bodies seemed to be one and soon she felt like she was dancing somewhere that was not at a club. It was like she was somewhere tropical, with the wind blowing gently and the swaying palm trees seemed to follow the wind. She closed her eyes and unknowingly, she was leaning against him. She realized what she was doing and let go.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." He gave her a stunning smile. "Would you like a drink?"

"Okay." Ga Eul walked past the crowd, anything to get rid of her thoughts of that man. They sat at the bar and she didn't know how much she had to drink but she could feel the whole club spinning as if she was a hamster in a wheel. She was about to have more when a hand stopped her.

"I think you've had enough." The male stated and he pulled the drink away from her.

"I'll say when to stop." She said curtly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, cheers." She yanked the drink from him and downed it like water.

"There's something wrong." He looked into her chocolate eyes with such an intent gaze that she shivered inwardly. "I have worked at clubs for a while and girls like you would not step foot into such a place."

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, gently. "Maybe I'm not who you think I'm like."

He smirked. "No, I know for sure. Your eyes give you away."

"My eyes?" She asked and looked away to see Yi Jung kissing a girl on her neck. "You're right." She turned back to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"If I told you, would you help me?" She questioned, expecting him to refuse.

"Tell me."

"I want to forget."

"Alright, and how can I help you?" He asked curiously. She smirked and yanked him from his seat into the middle of the dance floor where the music had shifted from serene slow dancing to raving hot beats. She put her arms around his neck and danced with him sultrily and he responded by placing his hands on her hips. Their hot dance caught the attention of everyone in the club, even a certain potter who halted in shock at the sight of Ga Eul dancing like that. Who knew she had such moves in her? Ga Eul smiled back at the DJ who seemed amused by her sudden transformation.

"Something you didn't expect?" She whispered into his ears.

"No, but this is interesting." He said as he tightened his hold.

"Well it's about to get more interesting." She pulled him in for a kiss and everyone whistled except for Yi Jung who thought today seemed to be full of surprises. In front of the face was Ga Eul, an innocent girl, kissing another male and in public too. This was coming from a girl who couldn't' even say hi to him without the slightest blush.

They finally pulled apart and Ga Eul was as dazed as the other person was. She couldn't believe she just did that but it didn't matter to her though, as long as she was completing her plans. "Let's get out of here." She whispered and even she could smell the intoxication of her breath but she knew she wouldn't regret the decision anyways.

Without a word, he took her out of the club and they got into a taxi. They arrived at a fancy hotel where he rented a room and as soon as they got the key, they walked up the stairs where they began kissing as if something was holding them back for years. He kissed her neck tenderly but kissed her harshly on the lips, leaving her gasping for air. He opened the door without looking with his card key as his attention was fully on Ga Eul. He began taking off his jacket and threw it on the floor and she dropped her bag on the floor and closed the door.

Goodbye stupid Yi Jung.

Goodbye naïve Ga Eul.

A new Chu Ga Eul will be reborn.

**Reviews would be awesome! I don't know if I will write a continuation since I wrote this on a whim after seeing a challenge on Lovers Unparalleled. Though I might if I have more ideas and depending on the response of the readers :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2: _This is not a Love Song_-**

Ring. Ring. Ring. She groaned slightly and rubbed her eyes as the light penetrated her vulnerable eyes. She sat up from bed and took in her surroundings. This place was way too fancy and expensive to be her room. If this wasn't her room, then where was she? She looked around and from what she could see; she was in a fancy hotel.

"Good morning." A deep voice said and she turned to her left to see a male sitting down on the armchair with a bathrobe on. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"W-who are you?" She asked confusingly.

"I can't believe you forgot me that easily after kissing me like that." He smiled teasingly.

"Kissing you?" She paused for a moment and thought back. She was at a club with Ga In and then she met some guy she didn't like so she listen to the music... "Ah! You're that DJ."

"Yeah, I am." He smiled. "Do you remember anything else?"

She thought back and blushed hard as she remembered how she danced and kissed him in the middle of the dance floor. "D-did we do anything else?" She looked down and screamed as she realized her clothes were not the clothes she wore yesterday. "Where are my clothes?!"

"Oh I had them washed, something dirty happened yesterday." He said casually.

"D-dirty?!" She gaped in shock, it couldn't be could it? Sure she said she wanted to change into someone new but not so fast. "G-give me back my virginity you pervert!" She grabbed him by the bathrobe.

"I can't give it back." He laughed.

She felt hot tears running down her cheeks and he handed her his handkerchief. She took it grudgingly and wiped her face. She couldn't believe everything that was happening. "I'm leaving." She grabbed her bag and felt warm hands hold her arm.

"In that?" He questioned. She looked down and realized she was wearing a bathrobe. She sighed and sat back down. "Don't worry, your clothes should be done in the dryer soon." He told her and sipped a cup of coffee. "Juice or coffee?"

"Juice." She said passively and took the orange juice. She didn't realize how thirsty she was.

"Wow, yesterday really took the energy out of you huh?" He commented and she choked on her orange juice. "Are you okay?" He asked and used some napkins to wipe her mouth.

"Can...can you please stop talking about yesterday? I feel ashamed as it is already." She wiped her tears once again.

"It's alright, it's normal." He patted her back.

"If anything happens, you'll have to take responsibility." She said bitterly.

"Responsibility?" He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

The doorbell of the room rang and he got up to open it; he came back holding her clothes which were neatly hung and ironed. "Here are your clothes."

She grabbed them quickly and headed to an area of the room where there was a changing corner. "Don't look!" She warned.

"Okay." He complied and turned around as a reassurance.

She changed back and found some cash in her bag.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"To pay for the dry cleaning. It's probably not enough so I'll go back to the club and give the money to the club owner later. "Don't forget your promise."

"I'll take responsibility for you if something happens." He nods. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Autumn." She said as she had seen a picture hanging on the wall of the pure yellow leaves that could be found in some trees located in Connecticut.

"Autumn, huh." He smiled. "Well, nice to meet you."

"What's yours?"

"Jaune." He smiled.

"Well by Jaune." She waved and left.

"Bye," The door slammed. "Ga Eul." He smiled and began turning on some music as he calmly ate his breakfast. "Such an interesting girl."

She checked her phone and saw fifty missed calls and they were all from Ga In. She dialed back just in case something had happened for her to call so many times.

"Hey, you called?"

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Let's meet up." Ga In said as she drove her car to a nearby restaurant. "I'll meet you at the usual place we go to."

"Okay, bye." Ga Eul hung up and she realized that her head did not hurt at all. She has never drank until yesterday but judging from all the dramas she has watched and what she had learned in health class, doesn't a person's head normally hurt after drinking so much?

She arrived at the restaurant where Ga In was waiting for her and next to her was someone she had never seen before. "Ga In, who's this?" She asked.

"Yah, who are you calling Ga In? I only allowed you yesterday because you weren't feeling so great." Ga In scolded her while smiling.

"Oh sorry, Unnie." Ga Eul said sheepishly. "This is..."

"Hi, my name is Jo Kwon." He smiled and held out his hand which she shook.

"Ah...you're that guy who was talking to Unnie yesterday." Ga Eul remembered how they seemed to get along. Apparently, they got along well enough to meet outside of the club.

"Yeah." He smiled. He seemed like a nice guy, but he seemed a little more childish compared to her Unnie who was always mature.

"So how are you feeling?" Ga In asked with concern for her younger cousin. "How's your throat?"

"Fine..." She said quietly as she didn't want to talk about the things that occurred yesterday. "Wait, throat?"

"Yeah, you threw up a lot yesterday."

"Threw up?" Ga Eul questioned.

"Umm...yeah." Ga In said. "Unless, something else happened yesterday I don't know about."

"Wait, how did you know I threw up, you weren't with me."

"Well, after I didn't see you at the club, I dialed your phone for a long time."

"She did." Jo Kwon nodded and continued eating his noodles.

"Anyways, someone finally answered and it was a man with a deep voice. He told me how you drank a lot. I offered to pick you up and demanded where you were but he said that you had thrown up a lot."

"Threw up..." Ga Eul thought back and her memory was finally able to piece everything back together.

_She closed the door of the hotel and as he was going to take off his grey shirt, he felt something wet on his shirt. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was...crap...it was._

_ "Shit." He sighed and took off his shirt, revealing a lean body. "Yah, how much did you drink."_

_ "Not a lot." She giggled and leaned on him for support. _

_ "Ugh...it stinks." He carried her to a nearby armchair and called for maid service. The doorbell rang and the maid was already there with cleaning equipment. "Could you help her change into that bathrobe and get rid of the smell?" _

_ "Yes sir." She bowed as he grabbed a bathrobe also and headed for the showers. When he came out, she was already in a bathrobe and lying on the bed._

_"Bastard..." She mumbled in her sleep._

"That bastard." Ga Eul said angrily.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing." She found the white handkerchief she was still holding and noticed the initials JGS embroidered onto the cloth. "JGS, you are going to get it from me later." She said quietly.

No one makes a fool out of Chu Ga Eul.

**-Chapter 2: _This is not a Love Song_-**

Ring. Ring. Ring. She groaned slightly and rubbed her eyes as the light penetrated her vulnerable eyes. She sat up from bed and took in her surroundings. This place was way too fancy and expensive to be her room. If this wasn't her room, then where was she? She looked around and from what she could see; she was in a fancy hotel.

"Good morning." A deep voice said and she turned to her left to see a male sitting down on the armchair with a bathrobe on. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"W-who are you?" She asked confusingly.

"I can't believe you forgot me that easily after kissing me like that." He smiled teasingly.

"Kissing you?" She paused for a moment and thought back. She was at a club with Ga In and then she met some guy she didn't like so she listen to the music... "Ah! You're that DJ."

"Yeah, I am." He smiled. "Do you remember anything else?"

She thought back and blushed hard as she remembered how she danced and kissed him in the middle of the dance floor. "D-did we do anything else?" She looked down and screamed as she realized her clothes were not the clothes she wore yesterday. "Where are my clothes?!"

"Oh I had them washed, something dirty happened yesterday." He said casually.

"D-dirty?!" She gaped in shock, it couldn't be could it? Sure she said she wanted to change into someone new but not so fast. "G-give me back my virginity you pervert!" She grabbed him by the bathrobe.

"I can't give it back." He laughed.

She felt hot tears running down her cheeks and he handed her his handkerchief. She took it grudgingly and wiped her face. She couldn't believe everything that was happening. "I'm leaving." She grabbed her bag and felt warm hands hold her arm.

"In that?" He questioned. She looked down and realized she was wearing a bathrobe. She sighed and sat back down. "Don't worry, your clothes should be done in the dryer soon." He told her and sipped a cup of coffee. "Juice or coffee?"

"Juice." She said passively and took the orange juice. She didn't realize how thirsty she was.

"Wow, yesterday really took the energy out of you huh?" He commented and she choked on her orange juice. "Are you okay?" He asked and used some napkins to wipe her mouth.

"Can...can you please stop talking about yesterday? I feel ashamed as it is already." She wiped her tears once again.

"It's alright, it's normal." He patted her back.

"If anything happens, you'll have to take responsibility." She said bitterly.

"Responsibility?" He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

The doorbell of the room rang and he got up to open it; he came back holding her clothes which were neatly hung and ironed. "Here are your clothes."

She grabbed them quickly and headed to an area of the room where there was a changing corner. "Don't look!" She warned.

"Okay." He complied and turned around as a reassurance.

She changed back and found some cash in her bag.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"To pay for the dry cleaning. It's probably not enough so I'll go back to the club and give the money to the club owner later. "Don't forget your promise."

"I'll take responsibility for you if something happens." He nods. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Autumn." She said as she had seen a picture hanging on the wall of the pure yellow leaves that could be found in some trees located in Connecticut.

"Autumn, huh." He smiled. "Well, nice to meet you."

"What's yours?"

"Jaune." He smiled.

"Well by Jaune." She waved and left.

"Bye," The door slammed. "Ga Eul." He smiled and began turning on some music as he calmly ate his breakfast. "Such an interesting girl."

She checked her phone and saw fifty missed calls and they were all from Ga In. She dialed back just in case something had happened for her to call so many times.

"Hey, you called?"

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Let's meet up." Ga In said as she drove her car to a nearby restaurant. "I'll meet you at the usual place we go to."

"Okay, bye." Ga Eul hung up and she realized that her head did not hurt at all. She has never drank until yesterday but judging from all the dramas she has watched and what she had learned in health class, doesn't a person's head normally hurt after drinking so much?

She arrived at the restaurant where Ga In was waiting for her and next to her was someone she had never seen before. "Ga In, who's this?" She asked.

"Yah, who are you calling Ga In? I only allowed you yesterday because you weren't feeling so great." Ga In scolded her while smiling.

"Oh sorry, Unnie." Ga Eul said sheepishly. "This is..."

"Hi, my name is Jo Kwon." He smiled and held out his hand which she shook.

"Ah...you're that guy who was talking to Unnie yesterday." Ga Eul remembered how they seemed to get along. Apparently, they got along well enough to meet outside of the club.

"Yeah." He smiled. He seemed like a nice guy, but he seemed a little more childish compared to her Unnie who was always mature.

"So how are you feeling?" Ga In asked with concern for her younger cousin. "How's your throat?"

"Fine..." She said quietly as she didn't want to talk about the things that occurred yesterday. "Wait, throat?"

"Yeah, you threw up a lot yesterday."

"Threw up?" Ga Eul questioned.

"Umm...yeah." Ga In said. "Unless, something else happened yesterday I don't know about."

"Wait, how did you know I threw up, you weren't with me."

"Well, after I didn't see you at the club, I dialed your phone for a long time."

"She did." Jo Kwon nodded and continued eating his noodles.

"Anyways, someone finally answered and it was a man with a deep voice. He told me how you drank a lot. I offered to pick you up and demanded where you were but he said that you had thrown up a lot."

"Threw up..." Ga Eul thought back and her memory was finally able to piece everything back together.

_She closed the door of the hotel and as he was going to take off his grey shirt, he felt something wet on his shirt. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was...crap...it was._

_ "Shit." He sighed and took off his shirt, revealing a lean body. "Yah, how much did you drink."_

_ "Not a lot." She giggled and leaned on him for support. _

_ "Ugh...it stinks." He carried her to a nearby armchair and called for maid service. The doorbell rang and the maid was already there with cleaning equipment. "Could you help her change into that bathrobe and get rid of the smell?" _

_ "Yes sir." She bowed as he grabbed a bathrobe also and headed for the showers. When he came out, she was already in a bathrobe and lying on the bed._

_"Bastard..." She mumbled in her sleep._

"That bastard." Ga Eul said angrily.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing." She found the white handkerchief she was still holding and noticed the initials JGS embroidered onto the cloth. "JGS, you are going to get it from me later." She said quietly.

No one makes a fool out of Chu Ga Eul.

**It wouldn't hurt to leave a comment :] it only takes a few seconds and it would motivate me hehe **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three:_Memories_-**

The flashback of Ga Eul kissing another man disturbed him to no end. He awoke with a startle and the girl beside him stirred. After a few moments, she had woken up and leaned against him.

"Good morning oppa." She said seductively.

"You, get out." He pushed her away and got out of bed.

"Eh?" she said in shock.

"You heard me, you better be gone by the time I am out of the shower." He said before he went into the bathroom. He allowed warm water to soak into his skin and awake him from the flashback that kept playing in his head like a broken record, the thoughts of Ga Eul being with another continued to bother him. Who was that man who was with her? Was he another one of those jerks...someone like himself? If it was, he would hunt down that person even if it took all of his money and power to. Another thought came to him. Why was he like this right now? Wasn't it over between him and Ga Eul? It was supposed to be over the day he left on her on the side of the road and told her to leave. He could still remember that painful day when he betrayed her trust and her kindness.

_ "So where are we going this time?" She said happily as the wind caressed her face. He stopped the car on the side of the road and opened the car door for her._

_ "Eh?" She said, confused by his actions._

_ "Get out."_

_ "You're joking, right?" She said quietly._

_ "No, I'm serious. I'm tired of you."_

_ "Tired of me? I- I don't understand."_

_ "Ga Eul, I'm a player. I thought you knew that. I'm sick of you so please just get out of my sight." Yi Jung turned away and couldn't bear to see the tears on her face. He drove away and whispered quietly. "I'm sorry Ga Eul. I'm so sorry."_

Yi Jung punched the limestone walls as his hand bled. He was one huge jerk. He got out of the shower and bandaged his wound. His mind continued to think about her no matter how much he tried to distract himself, it was still her. Why? His heart was still hurting for her, still pining for her. He resist the urge to call up Ga Eul, but his gut kept interrogating him with countless what if's.

What if Ga Eul was not okay?

What if she got raped?

What if that man drugged her?

What if that man sold her?

What if, what if, what if she ends up loving that man?

His hands began to reach for his cell phone instinctively and before he was able to hang up, there was another voice on the line already.

"What do you want?" The other person said.

"H-hi, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"That's none of your concern." He could feel the coldness of her voice as she mentioned those words. She was right though, he didn't have anything to do with her anymore so why bother calling?

"I saw you at the club and you left with a guy..."

"So?" She challenged him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You know what? Why do I even have to answer to you. The next time you call, it better not be something as trivial as this. I'm hanging up." The dial tone was gone and Yi Jung hung up the phone. He threw his cell phone against the wall and fell back on the bed.

"Who was it?" Ga In ask after seeing her slam the phone on the table.

"A bastard." Ga Eul said and smiled to the two. "Let's eat."

Jo Kwon looked at Ga In who just signaled him to eat or else something bad would happen. Ga Eul sipped her green tea and tried to calm her pounding heart. She was sure her blood pressure had risen a lot within the three minute conversation she had. How dare he ever thought about calling her after what he did to her?

"So Jo Kwon-ssi, what kind of job do you have?" Ga Eul asked.

"Oh, I'm training to be a singer." He smiled.

"Oh really? Unnie is too." Ga Eul said in surprise. "Did you two know each other before?"

"Nope." Ga In said in surprise at the coincidence. "Which company do you work at?"

"JYP Entertainment, what about you?" He asked.

"NegaNetwork."

"Ah, well I hope you treat me well." He smiled.

"Same here." She bowed politely and blushed.

Ga Eul saw the interaction and couldn't help but smile. They seemed to suit each other and maybe he was the person who could stop Unnie from going clubbing too much. Strange...why did it seem to remind her of her and Yi Jung?

"So Ga Eul-ssi, are you going out with anyone right now?" Jo Kwon asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Ga In questioned lace with jealousy.

"No." Ga Eul laughed awkwardly. "Why?"

"Do you want me to introduce someone from my company?" He asked happily and stuck out his tongue at Ga In as Ga In smiled.

"No, it's okay." Ga Eul smiled and finished her breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you back?" Ga In asked.

"No thanks, I was going to take the bus home and walk off all the weight I must have gained eating breakfast." Ga Eul smiled.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you." Jo Kwon bowed and as did Ga Eul.

"Be careful okay? If anything happens, call me."

"Don't worry and I promise that I will." Ga Eul waved off as the red convertible drove off. She got on a bus and decided to go the convenience store to buy some more milk for her house. She heading into the convenience store and came out with the milk when suddenly someone ran into her.

"Ouch!" She groaned and he paused to help her up. His sunglasses were sliding off the tip of his nose and his face was covered in sweat as if he had exercised for a very long time.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fi-"

"KYAA! There he is!" A mob of girls shouted.

"Hey-" Ga Eul shouted when he grabbed her and together they started running away from a huge mob of high school girls...and guys.

"Yo Yi Jung." A male wearing a black suit hugged his best friend. "Where were you yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" Yi Jung questioned.

"See, I told you he would forget, you owe me two thousand dollars." A girl in a white dress with a big hat peeked through the door.

"You-" Yi Jung said.

"Long time no see So Yi Jung." She smiled cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:_Done Deal_**

"How have you been?" Yi Jung gave her a hug.

"Good, living Paris really broadens one's own perspectives." She smiled. "I see you haven't changed." She picked up a note from a girl with a kiss mark on it that was left on his drawer.

"Neither has your nosiness." He grabbed from her and smirked. "Since you're back, let's all go out and eat."

"Let's throw a welcome back party for me here instead. Let's invite our friends and besides, I heard from Woo Bin while I was in Paris that you have a girlfriend. I want to meet her."

"An ex-girlfriend." Yi Jung smiled but his fists stayed clench.

"Ah, I wonder who that girl was though; it seemed that you changed while you were with her."

"I'll invite her to your welcoming back party." Yi Jung smiled.

"Alright." The girl smiled. "Then I'm going to go back and get ready for it." She left with Woo Bin who waved.

"I'll see you later Yi Jung." Woo Bin smiled.

"Bye." He waved and called up some party planners. He hesitated to call Ga Eul but decided to anyways.

"Yah, why do you keep calling?" Ga Eul sounded out of breath which made Yi Jung suspicious.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Get to the point about why you called and please refrain from asking questions other than that." She said curtly.

"Alright, there's going to be a party at my house and I am inviting you."

"Why would I want to go to your party?" She demanded.

"Well you can go if you want to. I don't care, I'm just inviting you that's all."

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked and he seemed out of breath too.

"I'm hanging up." Yi Jung shouted and ended the call.

"Aish, it was bad luck meeting him." Ga Eul mumbled.

"I'm sorry." The male apologized.

"Oh, no I didn't mean you. I was talking about someone else." She smiled apologetically. "So are they gone?"

"Yeah, I apologize for dragging you into this mess." He bowed.

"It's okay, you didn't mean too." She laughed. "But wow, that was some exercise! Ah! My milk..." She saw how it had broke and the contents spilled all over the ground.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." He bowed. "Sorry about your milk, I'll give you so money to compensate for it. I don't have my wallet now but I'll give you the address to my workplace." He gave her a business card. "Just hand the card to them and ask for _________."

"___________." She repeated to herself. "Oh since you gave me your name, I'll give you mine. My name is Chu Ga Eul."

"Chu Ga Eul." He smiled at her. "We'll meet again."

She nodded and waved. "Bye!" As she went her own direction, she threw away the bag in a trash can and wondered why Yi Jung would want to invite her to his party. Unless...he wanted to show her how well off he was without her...that fucking bastard.

"I'll show him." She muttered. She then thought about Jaune and smiled. She will have to visit him in the evening.

"Jang Geun Suk, don't forget to add this song into the list." The club owner handed it to him and left Geun Suk to find the CD.

"Ahh, so your real name is Jang Geun Suk." He heard a female voice which he recognized.

"Yes it is, Ga Eul-ssi." He smiled and looked up to see her shocked expression.

"How did you know my name?" She was dumbfounded, she didn't remember mentioning it at all.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve you know." He winked. "So what are you doing here?"

"Here's your handkerchief back, I washed it at home." She gave it back to him.

"Thanks." He put it in his pocket.

"The embroidery was done nicely."

"What?"

"The embroidery on the handkerchief." She smiled.

"Oh I didn't do that. Actually, the handkerchief was given to me by a very special person. It's the first time I have ever lent it out so you should feel special." His expression changed from nostalgia to a teasing one.

She scoffed. "Well you're the first one to ever see me drink and throw up."

"Should I feel special because of that?"

"Then should I feel special about you giving your handkerchief to me for use?"

"Are you always this feisty?" He challenged.

_"I hate how you're so boring with no sense of charisma."_

"Are you always this flirty?" She challenged back and shook her head to remove the thought.

"Alright, I give up, there's no winning you."

"Oh right, bastard you tricked me!" Ga Eul remembered about what Ga In had told her.

"Huh?"

"I didn't sleep with you, I threw up on you!" She shut her mouth and blushed in embarrassment as everyone looked to see where the commotion was coming from.

He laughed and Ga Eul blushed when she heard him laugh for a long time. "I've been caught. You're right, I didn't sleep with you."

"Then why did you say you couldn't give me back my virginity?"

"I never took it in the first place so I have nothing to give back."

"What about the whole energy thing?"

"I thought you would be out of energy after puking for a while."

"Then the responsibility thing?"

"I thought you meant if you ever get drunk again, you trust me to take care of you." He said bluntly. "What with all these questions unless you really want to lose your virginity to me..."

"Perv!" She slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey why did you call yourself Jaune?"

"Why did you call yourself Autumn?"

"The painting I saw in the room and that was the first thing that came to my mind."

"I knew you were looking at that painting so I just said the color yellow in French as my name." He smiled innocently.

Ga Eul laughed and stared him in the eye. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Huh?" He said questioningly. "We barely met."

"I just need you to be my boyfriend for tonight."

"Sorry but I have work."

"Do you want me to make a scene?"

"Oh so now you're threatening me?" He was shocked. "Boy, you are something..."

"I will make a scene if you have not answered me in three seconds. One."

"I don't have an outfit though."

"Two."

"Can't you ask someone else?"

"Three." She smiled cunningly and her face transformed to one of remorse. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT ME TO ABORT OUR UNBORN CHILD! I THOUGHT WE LOV-" Geun Suk dragged her by the hand out of the club where many eyes were now glaring at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" He said.

"So tonight at eight, meet me at Nam San Tower." She smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you. Bye."

He scoffed and laughed as she watched her disappear in the crowd. "That girl seriously is something else."

**Reviews would be awesome!!! :]**

**Also for any soeulmate fans, there is a website available called: . :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:_Tik Tok_**

Ga Eul called her cousin's cell phone and hoped she would pick up. "Oh Unnie, can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?" Ga In asked as she sat down on the floor of the practice room.

"I need to borrow a dress from you. I need a dress suitable for a party."

"What kind of party?"

"One for rich people." She said.

"Rich people?"

"I was invited to a party by that guy."

"Don't go." Ga In warned. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry; I've got a plan to show him how I'm doing fine without him."

"Alright, just go into my room and get one. But if you shed even one tear, I'm kicking his ass."

"Thank you!" Ga Eul hung up and headed to her cousin's room. She opened her closet and found a long dark red above the knee halter that was backless. She tied up her hair into a bun and wore some earrings that she had found. She found a lipstick with the brand Etude House on it. She smiled and thought that her cousin probably wouldn't mind so she put a little on. "Alright, time to meet him at Namsan Tower."

"Young master, where should I put this?" A man asked while holding a vase.

"Over there." Yi Jung pointed to the white clothed table. He sighed and wondered if Ga Eul would show up.

"Yi Jung, make sure this event goes smoothly." A woman with long hair, dressed in a mink coat said.

"Don't worry, mother." Yi Jung glared and said in a steely voice.

"You know what will happen if you mess this up right?" She smiled coldly.

"This party has nothing to do with you." He glared.

"Oh not true, I plan to have an announcement made."

Yi Jung's eyes widened and he clenched his face. "You better not ruin her life too."

His mother merely smiled and left, leaving Yi Jung frustrated. He wondered why God was punishing him with such a cruel mother.

"You're late." Geun Suk said as she walked there.

"It takes time to get ready you know." She retorted and noticed how he was dressed. "You look pretty good."

He was wearing a black suit with a loose black tie. He was also holding some flowers, not to mention his hair was nicely styled. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks." She blushed slightly. "Let's go."

"These are for you." He handed her the jasmine flowers.

"What are these for?"

"Well, if I'm going to be your date, I should act like one." He smiled. "Let's go in my car."

"This isn't a bad car. Are you rich?" She said suspiciously.

"It's called through saving money and working hard." He stated simply.

"Hmm...hard working men are hot." She winked.

Geun Suk scoffed and drove. "Where is it at?"

"Kangnam."

"Kangnam?! Yahh, what can of friends do you have?" He said in amazement.

"I'm not going there for fun and games."

"Eh?"

"I want revenge."

"Revenge?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you a little young to already have enemies?"

"One's never too old. Besides I need to show him that I am living well without him."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yup." She clenched her bag tightly. "Have you ever broken up with someone?"

"Yeah, she broke up with me." Ga Eul could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No it's fine, oh, we're here."

As expected, Yi Jung's house was dazzling as usual and this time it was even fancier as limos and other types of high class cars pulled into the valet area. Geun Suk handed the keys over to a man wearing a red suit that opened the door for him and another opened the door for Ga Eul. Ga Eul grabbed Geun Suk's arm. "Let's go."

As they entered, everyone was either sitting at the tables in the ballroom or standing around chatting amongst one another about things that probably only the rich chaebols could talk about. Ga Eul looked around and she spotted Yi Jung with some girl with long hair that was curled at the end; she wore a white strapless dress that was above the knee. Yi Jung made eye contact with Ga Eul. Yi Jung tried to mask his feelings of disappoint as he saw her with her date but he knew he must smile no matter what. It was his fault things turned out this way.

"Okay, let's go over there. Show him how happy we are." Ga Eul whispered to Geun Suk who nodded.

"Hello Ga Eul." He smiled at her.

"Hello, Yi Jung-ssi." She said in a formal tone which struck a blow to Yi Jung's heart. "Oh this is my boyfriend, Jang Geun Suk." Make that two blows.

"I'd like you to meet someone too." Yi Jung smiled. "This is the person who the party is for."

"Hello my name is Park Shin Hye." She smiled and then she looked at Ga Eul's date and smiled slightly. "Hello."

"Hello, my name is Ga Eul." Ga Eul bowed. Shin Hye was really pretty and she had the look of a rich girl though her attitude was really genuine and nice.

"Hello." Geun Suk said curtly. Ga Eul felt the atmosphere was a little awkward and wondered why Geun Suk wasn't smiling.

"Oh Ga Eul, I haven't seen you in a while." Woo Bin headed over to Ga Eul and gave her a hug which made Yi Jung jealous. "I see you've met Shin Hye."

"Yeah, I just met her. How have you been Woo Bin?" She smiled at him. The two began to have a little conversation, leaving Geun Suk and Yi Jung to have their own little chat.

"Nice to meet you, my name is So Yi Jung."

"Nice to meet you too." The two shook hands and Yi Jung examined him. He seemed to be a person of the middle class...the two would match...as hard as it was for him to admit. Ga Eul shouldn't have to be pulled into the drama of the high class anyways.

"So how did you two meet?" He asked, but before Geun Suk was able to answer, the lights dimmed slightly and everyone turned to the stage. On the stage was a beautiful woman who looked too young to be in her fifties.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the party, I'm sure you all know my name is So Young Il" She smiled. "First things first I would like to welcome back a person whom I think of as a daughter. Welcome back Park Shin Hye." Then the spotlight was now on Shin Hye and caught in it was Ga Eul, Yi Jung, and Geun Suk. The woman narrowed her eyes as she saw Ga Eul, but she smiled. "The second thing I would like to announce is engagement of So Art's heir, So Yi Jung and Etude House's heiress, Park Shin Hye."

The whole room applauded except for five stunned people.

**Reviews would be super special awesome :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:_Even if I Die, I Can't Send You Away_**

"I hope everyone enjoys the party." She smiled and walked off the stage. She headed over to where Yi Jung and Shin Hye were.

"Welcome back, Shin Hye."

"Thank you omonim." She bowed and smiled awkwardly.

"What was that announcement about?!" Yi Jung demanded.

"We'll discuss this later, privately." She emphasized and turned her gaze to Ga Eul. "Omo, Ga Eul-ssi, I did not see you there."

"Hello, Madam So." She bowed and blinked back tears that were starting to form.

"Ah, I see you've met my future daughter-in-law." The woman touched Shin Hye's shoulder affectionately. "Isn't she just wonderful?"

"Moth-" Yi Jung said exasperated, but was interrupted.

"She's everything I wanted in a daughter-in-law." She smiled. Yi Jung was about to grab Ga Eul's hand.

"Yes, she would make a great daughter-in-law." Geun Suk put his arm around Ga Eul's shoulder and looked at Shin Hye who bit her lip and looked down. Yi Jung shrunk back his hand and looked on in agony as he saw someone else with Ga Eul.

Ga Eul forced a smile. "You're right, she is wonderful. Well, let's go, Geun Suk. Bye Woo Bin, Yi Jung-ssi, Shin Hye-ssi, and Madam So." She wrapped her arm around his waist and together they walked away.

"You did well." He whispered to her as they left the house. They got in his car and they drove to a nearby park. They sat down on the bench and Ga Eul could feel her vision getting blurred. She turned to look at Geun Suk and saw his tears as well. For the first time in her life, she felt that someone understood the pain she was going through too.

"That girl...she was that precious person wasn't she?" Ga Eul asked tentatively. Geun Suk nodded and wiped away the tears.

"Aish, this is so embarrassing." He laughed awkwardly.

"It's okay." She patted his back and shouted to comfort herself too. "Let it all out!"

"What the hell was that back there?!" Yi Jung demanded to the woman after the party was over. "You gave Shin Hye a shock too!"

"Omonim, I'm sorry, but Yi Jung and I are only childhood friends." Shin Hye tried to reject it as politely as possible.

"Who said childhood friends cannot be a couple?" The woman retorted. "Your father and I have already discussed it."

"Why are you always doing this to me?" Yi Jung shouted. "Aren't I your son?"

"Precisely the reason why I would do this, you're my son; I only want what's best for you."

Yi Jung laughed at the reason. "What's best for me? You only want what's best for YOU!!" He slammed the door shut after him and got into his car. Shin Hye followed him as she didn't want to deal with his mother.

"Where are you going?"

"Shin Hye, I want to be left alone."

She nodded understandingly. "Don't drive so fast."

"Thanks." He sped off into the night.

"Are you going to be alright?" Geun Suk asked. "I need to go back to work; sorry I can't take you back."

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Get some rest too. Today must have been a shock for you also. Sorry I dragged you into this mess."

"No...thanks to you, I got to see that person doing well." He smiled as he was enveloped in his own thoughts. He started the car after dropping her off at the bus stop. She sat down on the bench and decided to get something to drink at the store. As she walked there, the night replayed in her head over and over again. She shook the thought away and hit her head a few times to destroy the memory.

She sat down in front of the stairs and then remembered the name. Etude House...where has she heard that before? It started to rain slightly, but she didn't notice as she was too busy thinking about the name she had remembered suddenly. As she looked down, she saw a reflection of herself in the puddle that was slowly forming. Her hair was sticking out in different places so she carefully undid it and let it down. The mascara she put on was dripping down her cheeks.

"Chu Ga Eul, why are you crying over someone who doesn't even deserve any tears?" She scolded herself as more tears fell from her eyes. Her lips were the part that stood out as she put on some of her cousin's red lipstick. Lip stick...she laughed bitterly as she remembered where she had heard that name before. Etude House lipstick. Haha the irony of it all. More tears fell, she rubbed of the lipstick as quickly as she could. She knew it couldn't erase her problems but she did it anyways. She became even more of a mess as she sobbed to herself.

"Man today was tiring, wasn't it Nichkhun?" A tall man put his shirt back on, hiding the chiseled abs her had.

"Yeah, I know. Jaebum-hyung worked us so hard that even he's going to shower." A princely figure said as he drank some water.

"Hey everyone! Let's all go out for some drinks!" The tall man shouted.

"You guys go ahead Taecyeon hyung, we're going to go to bed after a shower." The other three said.

"Your loss Chansung, Junho, Junsu." Taecyeon shrugged. "Wooyoung, want to go get some drinks with us."

"Yeah sure." Wooyoung got up from the floor and grabbed an umbrella. "It's raining outside, so we should use an umbrella."

"You're right." Nichkhun said. "Let's go."

As they were walking something caught their sight.

"Yah, look at that poor thing." Nichkhun said sympathetically.

"What's she doing there by herself?" Taecyeon wondered. "Did she get dumped?"

"Milk girl...?" Wooyoung said to himself.

"You say something, Wooyoung?" Nichkhun turned to his friend.

"Oh...nothing, you guys go on first. I forgot I was supposed to call my mom after practice." Wooyoung smiled.

"Okay, we'll be at Seoul Bar if you want to meet up with us." Taecyeon waved.

"Okay." Wooyoung waved and headed over to the store.

"I'm going to get sick like this." Ga Eul laughed as the rain poured on her. Suddenly it stopped. She looked up to see a figure holding an umbrella over her. She squinted as the tears blurred her vision even more. "Yi...Jung...?"

**Please review after reading!!! I see people subscribing or w/e but not that many reviews :] thanks :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: _Heartbeat_ **

"Are you okay?" He kneeled down to see if she was okay.

She buried her face in her arms. "I'm fine, just leave me alone sir." She couldn't believe that she actually uttered Yi Jung's name with a faint of hope in it. As if that guy would ever come and help her.

"I can't leave you alone, I still owe you." He smiled.

"Owe me?"

"You forgot who I am already?" He asked. She looked up and rubbed her eyes to see a guy with short spiked up hair. He had slightly chubby cheeks and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Jang Wooyoung?" She asked tentatively.

He nodded and smiled. "Hold on." He gave her the umbrella and headed inside the store but quickly came out. He handed her the warm cup of coffee for her to drink and took out a few wet tissues he had bought. He gently brought it up to her face and wiped away the makeup which was ruined by her tears and anger. She blushed as his face was close to hers.

"What kind of girl makes such a mess?" He wiped her running mascara from her cheeks. He gave her a smile. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said while she held the umbrella and the coffee in another hand. The coffee made her hands feel warm and she didn't feel as cold anymore.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked.

"Nothing, just looking at the rain." She gave a slight smile and swallow back the lump in her throat.

"Is it okay if I join you?" He sat down beside her.

"Sure."

Silently, they watched the rain cascade down to the ground and listen to the noise of cars driving by and making a splashing noise. Wooyoung took the umbrella from Ga Eul and held it for her instead as she drank her coffee. She yawned slightly and covered her mouth.

"You should go back home if you're tired."

"Yeah, I better go." She got up and he got up as well.

"It's raining, so I'll walk you home." He smiled and showed his pearly white teeth.

"You don't have to."

Should he go in? He debated to himself as he sat in the car listening to the rain and hit the windshield of his car. The rain seemed to be pouring and he wondered if Ga Eul was okay. What if there was a thunderstorm? Would she be okay by herself? He leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. Many things had happened today and not all of them were good things. He let out a huge sigh and rubbed his temples. First a break up and now a marriage, wow, did he have many things going for him. He looked up and he saw Ga Eul. He opened the door slightly only to shut it again. She was with a male, a good looking one too that many girls would probably fall for. He hit his steering wheel to vent out his anger and he drove away quickly.

"Thank you for walking me back home, Wooyoung-ssi."

"Don't worry about it." Wooyoung smiled. He wondered why he was doing this for a girl, this was the first time he had ever walked a girl home, in the rain nonetheless.

"Would you like to come in and drink some tea before you leave?" She asked.

"It's okay, thank you though. I should head back." He bowed. Out of nowhere, there was a sudden noise as if a trashcan lid and books had fallen on the concrete. Ga Eul screamed and hugged Wooyoung who suddenly dropped his umbrella from the sudden hug. "Are you alright?!"

"Sorry, I- I have a huge fear of thunderstorms." Ga Eul whispered. Another boom occurred and she hugged the male harder and he coughed awkwardly as he hugged her back. She squeezed her eyes shut like it was a barrier from the thunderstorm.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered as he stroked her back to calm her down. She bit her lip as she remembered how a certain man used to say the same words of comfort for her. They stayed like that for a while under the thunderstorm had subsided.

"I'm so sorry! Because of me, you got soaked." She bowed profusely. She felt her cheeks turn warm as she also realized she had hugged an unfamiliar person randomly. She had to apologize for so many things.

"It's fine. I'm not that wet anyways." He simply replied. "I better go."

She grabbed his sleeve and he stopped in his tracks. "You should at least dry yourself before you leave or else you'll catch a cold. Come in."

"Well, pardon the intrusion." He said quietly and entered the apartment. It was a small apartment which was neat and tidy. There was a little bit of furniture but it seemed to furnish the place regardless. She handed him a towel and he dried his hair.

"Take off your clothes." She said.

"Huh??" Wooyoung blushed in shock.

"I wanted to dry them." Ga Eul smiled at his facial expression. "Don't worry; I won't attack you or something."

He took off his shirt and revealed a lean body which was the result of working out a lot. She turned around and felt her cheeks warming up again. "Umm, just wrap that blanket around you." She pointed to the couch which had a light blue blanket tossed on it."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

The loud music blared and the club was filled with music. Geun Suk wasn't as energetic as usual and the job he enjoyed seemed like a drag as he picked out some music. He sighed as he tried to enjoy and feel the music from his heart but he couldn't.

"So you still work here huh?" He heard a voice next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned as he saw Shin Hye. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?"

"Do you have some time to talk right now?" She asked.

"In five minutes."

"So what do you want?" He asked as he handed her a cup of coffee from a vending machine.

"Ah...my favorite type of coffee." She smiled and sipped it generously. He sipped his coffee as well and stared up at the sky.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"How have you been?"

"The same."

She turned to him. "Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Nope, I'm dating someone though." He said curtly and Shin Hye looked down.

"You must be happy then that I broke up with you." She laughed a little. Deep down, she felt a pang in her heart as she heard him say that but then again, it was her that caused things to become like this.

"No, who is every happy after a break up?" Geun Suk scoffed and clenched his teeth. "All this time, ever since you broke up with me, a question had been plaguing my mind."

"What?" She asked carefully. He turned to face her with his eyes shining from the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why did you ever break up with me?"

**Reviews would be awesome :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:_Painted Heart_**

Yi Jung drove to a bar and handed the keys over to the valet who parked his car for him. He entered the bar which had a very classy feel to it since hardly many people went. It was the most expensive bar in the whole area of Seoul and it was a place he frequently went to.

"The usual?" The bartender recognized his valuable customer.

"Give me something stronger." Yi Jung ordered and slumped down on the chair. He loosened his tie and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He never realized that there was a painting on the rooftop even though he had been there so many times; then again, there were many things he didn't know. He drank the shot that had 6 year old 100% Blue Agave Tequila in it. He swallowed down the bitterness that seemed sweet compared to the bitter life he was having. He felt teardrops on his hand and he touched his cheek to feel liquid coming out of his eyes. He wiped them and sighed. He drank some more as if it would help to stop the never ending tears.

His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Where are you?"

"The usual place." He slurred and hung up.

"Thank you for drying my clothes." Wooyoung smiled.

"You're welcome. Here's some hot chocolate for you while you're walking." She handed him a thermos which he took gratefully.

"I'll return it to you next time. Just look for me and I'll pay you back for the milk too." Wooyoung bowed. "Well good bye, Ga Eul-ssi."

"Bye Wooyoung-ssi." Ga Eul waved and watched him as he went down the stairs. She closed the door behind her and wondered where her cousin was.

"Engagement." She mumbled as she fell asleep from exhaustion

"What's wrong with you?" Yi Jung looked at Shin Hye who sat next to him at the bar and poured some wine into her wine glass.

"Yi Jung, have you ever had to let someone go?" Shin Hye asked as tears started to flow.

He said nothing but merely drank.

"It hurts so much Yi Jung ah." She wiped her tears. "I couldn't even tell him the real reason why I broke up with him."

_"Why did you break up with me?" Geun Suk looked at her with such an intense gaze. He wanted some answers._

_ "You know what the rich do." She smiled. "When we get bored of something, we just discard it."_

_ "You're lying."_

_ Shin Hye merely smiled. "It was fun while it lasted." She got up and left a stunned Geun Suk._

_ "Shin Hye, I know you better than this."_

_ "Geun Suk, everyone has their little dark secret, but rich people wear a mask."_

"That's the curse." Yi Jung merely muttered.

"Curse?"

"The curse of being rich." He downed his drink. "Don't drink so much, I'll need you to drive."

"Yi Jung," Shin Hye started to say.

"What is it?"

"That girl...at the party...she was your lover wasn't she?"

Yi Jung didn't say anything and just continued drinking as if it would suppress the burning of his heart but it only added more fire.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Shin Hye asked quietly.

"It's the curse." He repeated and held the glasses until it shattered into a million pieces.

"Where were you?" Nichkhun looked up when he saw Wooyoung enter the bar. "Took you long enough."

"What's that?" Taecyeon, who was a little tipsy, gestured to the thermos.

"Hot chocolate." Wooyoung smiled.

"Where did you get that from?" Nichkhun asked out of curiosity. It was a light blue thermos with a heart on it which could not have belonged to him. "Fan?"

Wooyoung shook his head and gave a cheeky smile. "Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yup, angel."

"Are you on crack?" Taecyeon laughed.

"Ga Eul?" A voice shouted out and she find her cousin crying in the dark. "What's wrong?!"

"I had a nightmare." Ga Eul cried and felt comfort as her cousin wrapped her arms around her.

"What happened?" Ga In stroked her back.

"I dreamt...I was surrounded by a bunch of people in masks."

"Masks?"

She nodded. "I knew one of them."

"Really? Who?"

"It was Yi Jung." She wiped her tears.

"Good night." Shin Hye had dropped off Yi Jung and then headed to her car which she had her driver drive. She shut the door and leaned back against the chair and silently let tears fall.

Yi Jung staggers back home and throws up a few times in the bush. He sees a bunch of people help him and he pushes them all away. "Leave me alone!" He ordered.

He felt pain on his left cheek and he turned to see his mother standing there with anger.

"What are you doing coming back this late?!" His mother shouted at him. "Don't you know what this does to your reputation?! What if someone sees you?! Paparazzi are everywhere!"

"It's always about looks isn't it mother?" Yi Jung clenched his fist. "It's never about my safety but rather the reputation of this goddamn household!"

"You should know that by now, Yi Jung. In this society, people prey on the rich."

"YOU JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT ME BECAUSE I'M AN UNWANTED CHILD." Yi Jung roared on top of his lungs. His mother slapped him again. "Go ahead, hit me again!" Yi Jung shouted.

"You're right, I didn't expect to have you. But since I did, I might as well raise you up to be a proper man!"

Yi Jung felt his eyes watery. "Proper man? Is being a proper man someone who would break up with their love one?"

"Yes it is, you should let that girl go!"

"I should have done this a long time ago." He ran out the door.

"Yi Jung!!" His mother shouted. "Go and get him back!"

The door bell rang and Ga Eul got up. "I'll get it."

She walked to the door and in front of her stood a male who was soaked by the rain.

"Ga Eul..." He collapsed on her while she stood frozen.

**Reviews would be very lovely! Thank you for reading! :]**


End file.
